Stackable containers are known in the art for holding various materials. These are typically rectangularly shaped, having either an open top with formed structures for supporting an identical container above it or an open top with a removable lid, the lid of sufficient strength for supporting another container. Typically, when these containers are stacked, they do not provide ease of entry into the container to retrieve or to insert articles. Consequently, such containers have to be unstacked to access the container contents. Also, when stacked, the containers do not allow inspection of the stored articles to determine which articles are stored within a particular container.